


A Merry Christmas

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: It's your first Christmas with Leon!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 7





	A Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> PC aged up to 21+

Leon looked around nervously as I fixed his shirt collar. We were standing outside my mom’s house back in Postwick. Leon wore his expertly tailored Battle Tower outfit to appear more formal, although I had assured him time and time again my mother would be happy even if he wore a paper bag to dinner. It was Christmas day and Leon was finally coming over to dinner as my official boyfriend. 

Truth be told, my mom had been rooting for the boys next door since we moved in to our house here in town. While she imagined me with Hop out of what she called ‘realistic expectations’ due to our strong friendship, she adored Leon and was always excited to hear my stories of him from the road. She just about died in delight when she saw our televised kiss. And, naturally, scolded me for not telling her sooner. Leon had literally nothing to worry about, which still didn’t seem to resonate with him as he fussed with his shirt. 

“Hey,” I said, putting my hands on the side of his arms, keeping him in place for just a moment. “My mom already loves you. All you have to do is go in there, show your smiling face, and be as charming as you always are. Buuut not too charming that she tries to take you for herself.” I added the last part as a joke, which seemed to snap him out of his nervousness and crack a smile. 

We were greeted at the door by my mother with an excited hug and the smell of freshly baked cookies, my mom’s Christmas tradition. Since we would be eating by Leon’s, my mom settled for cookie decorating and sampling as our ‘dinner’ this year, although Leon had certainly offered for us to do a combined dinner, which we’d done plenty in the past while Leon was in Wyndon. My mom’s portion of the evening continued to go off without a hitch, with my mother adoring Leon as much as I knew she would. 

Before leaving, I ran upstairs to collect the present I’d wrapped for Leon. When I returned, Leon looked a little white in the face as he stood by the front door. We called our goodbyes to my mother and left through the front door before I asked: “Leon, what’s the matter?”

He chuckled shyly, running a hand through his hair. “Oh you know, your mom gave me the mother talk about how if I ever hurt you she’d send a pack of angry Wooloo to annoy me forever, that type of thing.”

I giggled. “What a scary threat. You better get a bodyguard to follow you.”

Leon snagged me into his arms for a tight bear hug and a kiss as we stopped as his doorstep. It had been awhile since Leon had come to his home in Postwick and I could tell he was excited to spend time with his family. 

His family greeted me just as warmly as my mom greeted us, this time the kitchen smelling of a wonderful aroma of various cooked foods. Leon’s family certainly did always know how to cook. Leon had been a little less forthcoming on the details as I had been with my mom, so his family had a lot of questions: when did it start, how long have we known, how often do we get to see each other with our busy schedules, etc. To my surprise, Leon was up front with them about everything from when we got together (short of telling them we had sex of course), to the fact that I was virtually moved in to his hotel suite in Wyndon. He even told them about our vacation to the Tundra last night and about the winter festival we’d attended. His whole family swooned over the details, even Hop seemed happy for the two of us. I noticed him smiling at his phone throughout the night and was glad that things seemed to be working for him and Klara, although from the amount he was on his phone, I began to wonder if Hop was spending his time chatting with more than one special girl. I made a mental note to ask him about it later on tonight as I accidentally caught a glimpse of Sonia’s picture pop up on his notifications. Now that would be something. The champions and the scholars together, both champions having a former rival in the scholar that was also a close friend. Sonia and Hop had been getting incredibly close recently, what with Hop studying under her mentorship. 

A gentle squeeze on my hand pulled me from my thoughts as Leon looked at my expectantly. I cleared my throat, apologizing as Leon’s mom restated her question for me: “Leon’s been a gentleman with you, right dear? If not I can knock some sense into him.”

I laughed heartily. “Oh, no ma’am. Leon has been absolutely amazing. I’ve yet to see him be anything but a perfect gentleman.” Well, except for maybe the time he literally tore into my clothes on a night where Leon was particularly excited, but his mom didn’t need to know that. Besides, after all was said and done and Leon realized the mess he’d made, he apologized endlessly until he replaced the dress. With one of a purple color, of course, the one I wore tonight. Of course, that didn’t mean I didn’t tease him about it constantly in private. 

As Leon went to kiss my hand in the show of perfect gentlemanship, his mother noticed the Champion ring that Leon had put there. “Is that from Lee, dear?” she asked with a quisitive look, making both of us blush.

“An early Christmas present,” Leon explained. “I thought Galar’s Champion deserved a symbol of her Championship. You know, how Master Mustard had his green jacket, Rai had his hat, I’ve got my signature cape. Since (Y/N) hadn’t quite nailed down her piece yet, I thought I’d give her something in the meantime. And, of course, as a small token of commitment.” Leon threw the last sentence on at the end hurriedly, as if he was hoping for his mom to not question it but looked at me in a way that let me know there was nothing to worry about. And I understood. Leon was in his twenties and had spent plenty of time around the block with other women before our relationship. This was the first serious relationship he’d ever had and was bound to attract a lot of attention surrounding commitment. With so much of our lives in the spotlight, his particular level of commitment, exactly how brightly his love shined was something he wanted to keep somewhat private. And for that matter, so did I. Thankfully, his mom didn’t press any further, but looked at me with a smile that said “for now”. 

After dinner, Hop, Leon and I went upstairs to Hop’s bedroom, a place I’d been many times to hang out with him for the afternoon as we watched Leon’s matched and played games together. His room was always in some sort of a mess, despite his grandmother’s best efforts to keep it clean. I pulled Hop’s present out of my bag as soon as we sat down, Hop on and I on the bed and Leon sprawled out on the floor, a hand to his stomach after filling himself to the brim with his mom’s homemade food. After how much we ordered takeout and what a poor cook I was, I couldn’t say I blamed him. 

Inside the wrapping, Hop removed the Wooloo patch I had commissioned for him. Ever since Leon started sporting his cape with several patches, Hop and I started exchanging patches that we put on various items, clothing, etc and was sort of an inside tradition, one we agreed we’d introduce Leon to this year. Hop smiled. “Now this one is definitely going on my coat, front and center!” he said excitedly, setting it on his nightstand. Further into the wrapping, he pulled out his real gift: a miniature wooden carved figure of the Legendary Hero that chose him, Zamazenta. The miniature was holding a carefully crafted replica of the rusted shield that Hop had picked up when we faced Eternatus. “(Y/N), this is so cool! Seriously, thanks!” he said and wrapped me in a huge hug. 

Now that his present was on the way, it was time for the interrogation to begin. “So Hop, someone’s been incredibly smiley at his phone all night. Anyone in particular?”

Hop blushed and ran through his hair the way he always did when he was embarrassed. “(Y/N), you know me too well, it’s scary. Well, you both obviously know about Klara since I told you.” When we both nodded, he continued. “And uh, you both know how I’ve been studying a lot at the Pokemon lab.” Again, we nodded. “Well, obviously Sonia and I have been getting really close, what with me studying under her and all. Uh, not under. I mean. She’s mentoring me. And I don’t know you guys, she’s really cool.”

Leon sat up from his food coma. “She is really cool,” he said seriously, almost protectively. I forgot that they had once been as close as Hop and I, before Leon’s Champion title pulled him away from everyone near Postwick. Sonia took that really hard and stopped talking to Leon until the past year. It was clear that Leon still felt the guilt of how he hurt her and wanted to prevent Hop from doing the same.

Thankfully, Hop understood this and nodded. “That’s…kind of why I didn’t want to say anything to her until I figure out exactly what’s going on in my own head,” he said, a little defeated. “On one hand, my date with Klara was incredible. She’s so bold and determined in her battles. She’s up front and is certainly always clear with what she wants.” The three of us, all having known Klara at varying degrees, laughed at that. When it came to going for what she wanted, Klara was anything but transparent about her goals, whatever means she needed to use to get them. She liked a little edge, but was working towards bettering herself in the right ways, becoming a gym leader. “But, on the other hand,” Hop continued, “Sonia is also incredible. She’s so smart, and we both are working towards the same thing. Well, she’s accomplished the goals that I’m working towards. We experienced this whole last year together, and Zamazenta and Wooloo absolutely love her. Although, I suspect Inteleon is a little better suited to Klara. Honestly though, I don’t even think Sonia feels the same as me. She is my mentor right now, and I guess it would be a little weird if anything more were to happen with us right now.”

We sat in silence for a moment, mulling over the predicament Hop was in. I loved Klara, but it had been clear as day to me over the past year that Hop had felt for Sonia the way I did for Leon. Others might look at their relationship with skepticism and negative thoughts, but I had worried the same for Leon and me, only to be met with incredible support. Though, our relationship was a lot more in the limelight than theirs would be. I wondered silently what Leon was thinking. 

Just as I was about to answer, Hop’s phone rang. It was Klara. We looked at each other painfully for a few moments before Leon and I made a quiet exit to his room. 

I’d only been in Leon’s room a few times, and never with the man himself. After I returned home to Postwick after the Championship battle, Leon texted me that he left a surprise for me in his room. I ran over, excited to see him, only to find a Pokeball in the center of the room with a note attached. Inside the Pokeball had contained a darling baby Charmander that, of course, I decided to raise. All the other times I was in this particular room were moments when Hop and I had borrowed some books from the absent Leon, who was none the wiser. 

Once the door was shut, I spun around to face Leon, present in hand. I was too giddy to wait any longer to give it to him- the week I’d had it in my possession had been long enough. The only reason I hadn’t brought it with us to the Tundra the previous night was because the both of us had a tendency to get lost and lose things. 

“So impatient,” Leon grumbled with a grin on his face. The last time either of us had received a present from the other was over a year ago, when Leon gave me the Pokemon that would become my partner, Grookey. Now it was his turn to receive something special. He opened the package to reveal a Pokeball. His brow furrowed, and I knew what would be going through his mind: Leon already had a perfect team of carefully trained Pokemon that had been with him for a long time. How could he possibly choose between which one of them he’d momentarily retire while training this new Pokemon. Not that he’d say any of it out loud. Gosh, he looked so cute when he was worried. “Open it, dummy,” I urged. 

“Here?” He asked, looking around the not-so-large room, and then shrugged as if to say, ‘if you say so,’ pressing the center button on the ball. Instead of a Pokemon popping out, the inside was filled with a hologram projector and several small forward and backward buttons. The first image that appeared was a live holographic shot of Charizard, Leon’s Charizard. The holographic Charizard shuffled about, engaging in actions that ranged from yawning, spitting fire, curling up in a ball to sleep, shaking out it’s head and wings, flying around in circles, etc. I had comprised several hours’ worth of videos from previous interviews, security cameras and photographs across the region to make these clips. Leon reluctantly clicked to the next clip, which was comprised of clips from our Championship battle. He clicked forward again, seeing another clip of our battle, this time the first battle we joined forces for during the Galarian Star Tournament. He clicked forward to the last image, which was a holograph of our first public kiss. The image showed Leon going in for his signature Charizard pose but instead grabbing me by the waist and kissing me passionately. I waited in silence as Leon flipped through the clips again and again, an unreadable expression on his face. 

I had begun to worry that my gift was silly and that I needed to come up with something else, and fast, when Leon finally turned towards me, his eyes shining with tears that threatened to spill. “(Y/N), For once, I’m-I’m speechless. This is so amazing. I can’t even tell you how amazing it is.” 

Leon closed the Pokeball gently, but kissed me hard, pulling me towards him as if he couldn’t get to me fast enough. His hands were everywhere, he was everywhere as his mouth consumed mine. Before I knew it, our overcoats and shirts were thrown to the floor across the room and pulled me onto the bed so that I was positioned on top of him. 

We didn’t get any further before Hop knocked on the door. “Hey (Y/N), Lee, sorry about that. I didn’t get a chance to give you your presents.” Thankfully, he stayed on the other side of the door as he said this. Hop was more than thrilled about our relationship, but I doubted he cared   
to see what happened behind closed doors. Leon and I scrambled to get our shirts back on, not bothering to smooth them or our now messy hair out. 

Hop carried in two parcels with a giant smile as he came in and handed them to us. “Lee first,” He instructed. Much like Hop’s gift, a patch was placed on the top of the parcel. I already knew the contents of his gift. The patch showed two Dragapults, signifying Leon’s red-faced and my yellow-faced Pokemon hovering next to each other. Their faded tails looped together to make a heart design in between the two. Hop and I had it commissioned before Leon and I had gone public with our relationship as a way for him to display our love to the world with everyone being none the wiser, which I proceeded to explain as he stared at it lovingly. 

He then picked up the second gift, which was contained in a usb drive. Hop took the lead on this one. “It’s an extension for your map app on your Rotom Phone,” he explained. “It not only has a GPS to tell you which direction to go in when you’re trying to get somewhere, but it will alert you just like it would for a call when you’re going the wrong direction of your goal. Sonia and I worked really hard to develop it the last few months. Maybe now you’ll stop getting lost and won’t need Charizard to help you.” 

We all had a laugh at that one. Then Hop turned to me, first handing me an identical patch to the one he gave Leon, along with a patch in the shape of a sword. Not a champion’s sword, though. This was a sword of the legendary hero who chose me, Zacian. I held them to my chest and looked at Hop as if to nonverbally tell him how much I loved it before opening the parcel he handed me, which was quite a bit bigger in size. The contents contained a series of pages bound loosely together by book bindings and covers, as if someone had been attempting to put together their first book.   
“It’s a book I wrote,” Hop explained shyly, “about our encounters with Zacian and Zamazenta and the Darkest Day. Sonia wrote about the original heroes and touched a bit on the more recent Darkest Day, but mostly about correcting the original history, which gave me the idea to write about what happened with us, starting with the beginning of our adventure and our first visit to the Slumbering Weald. I figured that’s an event that’s going to be put into Galar history eventually, so why not have it written by someone who experienced it firsthand? (Y/N), this is my first copy of this. Well, I printed an extra for publishing purposes, but this one came out first, I swear. I’d like you and Lee to read it and tell me what you think.”

I was so proud of him for accomplishing this. It was my turn to give him a huge hug. “Professor Hop, giving us homework for Christmas, are you?” I joked, making us all laugh. Leon put his arms around both of us as he looked over the book with curiosity. This was easily the best Christmas I’d had in my life.


End file.
